


Дело о трёх дневниках

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Записи в дневниках все делают по-разному.





	Дело о трёх дневниках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Three Diary Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047404) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 

_Понедельник_

**ШХ**

**Вещество удивительно летучее.**

Доктор Дж. Х. Уотсон

Холмс пытался идентифицировать загадочное вещество, обнаруженное в квартире полковника Харкера. Пока он в этом не преуспел, хотя и устранил несколько самых очевидных вариантов. К счастью, пламя при добавлении одного из реагентов было не слишком сильным, и он сможет продолжить свои эксперименты.

_М. Хадсон_

_Шторы 0 18ш 00п  
Бутылка джина 0 02ш 06п_

***

_Вторник_

**Дальнейшая работа по идентификации проб почвы.**

Холмс бродит по разным местам, надеясь определить, откуда земля в следах, найденных им за окном полковника. Он медленно сужает круг своих поисков, но если окажется прав, то, судя по всему, это будет означать, что тот не может быть его главным подозреваемым. Холмс, конечно, не будет теоретизировать, прежде чем не будет полностью владеть всеми фактами, но в настоящее время сами факты, похоже, противоречат друг другу.

_Средство для очистки ковров 0 00ш 06п  
Бутылка джина 0 02ш 06п_

***

_Среда_

**Дело решено удовлетворительно.**

Холмса осенило, благодарение Богу в момент своей «Эврики» он театрально не выпрыгнул из ванной. (Последуй он примеру Архимеда, я даже боюсь представить насколько бы пострадал наш бюджет в этом месяце). Он всего лишь резко взмахнул рукой, отправив тарелку и чашку на пол. Он попросил меня принести ему одну из его книг и быстро нашёл статью, которую запомнил. Она некогда показалось ему любопытной, и теперь, с дополнительной информацией, предоставленной из дела, он смог сделать успешный вывод, и не допустить, чтобы невиновного мужчину обвинили в преступлении.

_Разбитая чашка 0 09ш 06п  
На тарелке сколы, но ей можно пользоваться  
Бутылка джина 0 02ш 06п_

_Всего на сегодняшний день 1с 15ш 06п_

***

С - Соверен (£) - 1 фунт 10 шиллингов  
Ш - Шиллинг (s) - 12 пенсов  
П - Пенс (d)


End file.
